Le ciel après la tempête
by alexouboubou
Summary: L'attaque du Shinsengumi a laissé des traces dans la tête de Tetsu. De plus, il n'a pas de nouvelles de Suzu. Cependant, il a encore l'amitié de Saya. Le coeur de Tetsu tombera t il sous le charme des yeux de Saya dans les ruelles sombres de Shimabara?
1. Avoeux

Alex; Je fais un avant-avant-propos pour vous prévenir d'une seule chose. Ceci est ma première fic, et je dois avouer qu'elle est nulle à chier. Je n'en ai pas du tout honte (ah ben toi t'as de la chance!) et je l'assume entièrement (use d'un peu de jugeotte, bon sang! (s'engueule elle-même ¬ ¬)).Bref, tout ça pour dire que si elle est nulle, je l'avoue, c'est de ma faute. Mais bon! Je crois qu'il faut toujours avoir un point de départ et que pour voir si je me suis améliorée, j'ai juste à regarder derrière moi et je vois où j'en suis. (quoique... comparé à ça, même un enfant de trois ans se serait amélioré... hum... à vérifier; un enfant de trois ans sait-il au moins lire?!)

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Avant-propos: Tetsunosuke a vécu de terribles expériences au cours de la série _Peacemaker_. Au dernier épisode de la saison 1, le clan Chôshûs a été éliminé, Tetsu a engagé son premier combat au sein du Shinsengumi, un nouveau mystère est apparu à propos du meurtre de ses parents, Yoshida s'est fait décapité sous ses propres yeux, et Suzu croit que c'est lui qui a tué son sensei. Pour ce qu'on a pu voir du dernier épisode, Suzu garde la tête de Yoshida près de lui, car il n'est pas capable d'accepter que la seule personne qui l'a reccueilli quand il a tout perdu, soit à présent morte. Pas de doute: Les émotions n'ont pas arrêtées au cours des épisodes 23 et 24! Pour ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont pas l'occasion de voir la deuxième saison (apparemment il y en a une) voici ma version de la suite. **

Tetsu se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant. Il avait fait un autre cauchemar, cette nuit. Il en faisait très souvent depuis la mort de Yoshida. Depuis la disparition de Suzu... Il n'avait plus une seule nouvelle de lui, depuis cette nuit où le Shinsengumi avait arrêté le clan Chôchûs. Qu'était-il advenu de son ami? C'était une question à laquelle il craignait qu'il n'y ait pas de réponse. Tetsu jeta un regard circulaire au placard qui lui servait de lit. Il fit glisser la porte avec précaution, de peur de réveiller son frère et les guerriers assoupis. Il regarda de chaque côté pour vérifier que personne ne s'était éveillé. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. L'air de l'extérieur était frais et le bruissement des feuilles au vent était apaisant. Il faisait encore nuit, et il restait plusieurs heures avant le réveil des troupes. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il figea sur place.

-Tu te réveilles encore à cette heure, Chiot-Kun?

Tetsu défigea en reconnaissant la voix d'Okita San.

-Oui, j'ai... Du mal à dormir, ces jours-ci.

-À cause de Suzu?

Okita San s'assis à ses côtés. Tetsu baissa la tête en guise de réponse.

-Il n'a donné absolument aucune nouvelle?

Tetsu secoua la tête d'un air las.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, s'enquit Tetsu.

-Je sais qu'il est dur de perdre quelqu'un qui nous tient beaucoup à cœur, mais Suzu a besoin de réfléchir. Comprend-le et laisse-lui le temps qu'il faudra.

-Mais pensez-vous que nous avons fait le bon choix de tuer Yoshida?

-Je n'en ai jamais douté. Si nous ne l'aurions pas fait, il se serait enfui et aurait reformé le clan de Chôchûs.

Tetsu hocha la tête tristement.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, Tetsunosuke!

Okita San posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tetsu.

-Je crois que M.Nagakura et M.Tôdô vont à Shimabara, demain. Si tu veux je peux leur proposer que tu les accompagnes, ainsi tu pourrais voir Saya.

Tetsu rougit en entendant son prénom. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la fête qui avait suivi cette nuit mouvementée...

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

Tetsu se retira de ses pensées.

-Ça serait super! Merci Okita San!

Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de revoir Saya. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour observer la lune argentée. Il se retourna vers Okita.

-Okita san, vous me dites que je suis souvent éveillé pendant la nuit, mais pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas alors que les autres membres du Shinsengumi dorment à poings fermés?

Okita soupira en regardant le sol.

-Un peu comme toi : J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. De savoir qu'à cet instant, personne n'est là pour m'empêcher de plonger dans mes pensées.

-C'est un peu faux, ce que vous venez de dire, Okita san.

-Et pourquoi?

-Vous dites que c'est comme moi, que personne n'est là pour interrompre vos pensées. N'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de faire envers moi?

Okita ne répondit pas. Tetsu regretta déjà d'avoir insulté le capitaine de la première escouade. Mais celui-ci le rassura derechef.

-Si je t'ai interrompu, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es un garçon vif d'esprit, et tu ne mérites pas d'endurer plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

Le menton de Tetsu se mit à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cela...

-Je vous remercie de votre compassion, Okita san, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Si j'ai affronté tout cela, c'est parce que j'en avais la force.

Okita sourit.

-Ton père serait fier de toi, Tetsunosuke-kun.

Puis, le silence se réinstalla entre eux, et ils se remirent à contempler les étoiles. Tetsu se remit à réfléchir. Sa raison le narguait, faisant rejouer en même temps les moments importants de sa vie, comme si plusieurs radios jouaient en même temps. Puis, le bruit se calma, car Tetsu repensa à Saya. Étranges étaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, et cette réalité était agaçante au plus haut point, surtout pour un garçon avide de nouvelles choses comme lui.

Tetsu n'était pas allé souvent dans les maisons de thé de Shimabara. Du moins: Il n'y était pas allé aussi souvent que ses aînés. Néanmoins, il y était allé plus que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces endroits. L'odeur du saké, les geishas qui rient sans cesse, les hommes soûls qui n'ont aucune gêne pour narguer ces dernières... Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le mode de vie qu'avait encouragé son frère, Tatsu. Mais il aimait tout de même aller à ces endroits, pour une seule et unique raison: Saya. Ce jour là, Tetsu s'était levé de bonne heure, même s'il avait à peine dormi, occupé à réfléchir et à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées si dérangées. Il se mit en tête de mettre ses chaussures, mais ce n'était pas chose facile, puisque ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement. Okita san, qui l'observait depuis un certain temps se débattre avec ses souliers, vint l'aider en riant.

-Elle te rend si nerveux, Chiot-kun?

-Pas du tout! nia-t-il. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous allez tous vous imaginer?

Il se leva d'un pas ferme et marcha jusqu'à la sortie, vexé et rouge comme une tomate. Il en était sûr: Il savaient tous quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il alla enfiler son armure pour commencer à s'entraîner. C'était ce soir qu'il allait revoir Saya, et il avait des occupations pour sa journée. Il prit son katana en bambou et se dirigea vers son adversaire. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré au fil des mois, et éviter les coups était devenu automatique pour lui. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se tromper, car sa coordination n'était pas parfaite. Néanmoins, ses supérieurs remarquaient ses progrès, et apprenaient à les apprécier. Hijikata san, quant à lui, restait de glace, même si les efforts que proccurait Tetsu étaient remarquables. Cependant, ce jour là, Tetsu avait la tête ailleurs. Et Kondou san s'en aperçu rapidement.

-Tetsu! Viens ici!

Tetsu se détacha de son adversaire pour rejoindre Kondou san.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Tu es moins concentré qu'à l'habitude. Ai-je raison de m'inquiéter, Tetsunosuke?

Tetsu secoua frénétiquement la tête, s'efforçant de convaincre sa raison qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier qui pouvait le distraire.

-Nullement, Kondou san. Je... Je ne vous décevrai plus, je vous le promets.

-C'est mieux, dit Kondou san. Maintenant va, et ne fais pas trop tarder ton adversaire.

Tetsu se dépêcha de rejoindre celui-ci, honteux de l'avoir fait attendre.

La journée se déroula sans anicroche. Tetsu avait mis de côté ses pensées et repoussé l'instant de réflection. Il savait qu'il devait se garder mentalement et physiquement dans l'entraînement, et il était déterminé à performer de son mieux. Le soir arriva, et Nagakura vint le chercher pour l'emmener à Shimabara, suivi de Heisuke. Arrivé devant la porte de la maison de thé, Tetsu se fit plus fébrile qu'à l'habitude. Son coeur battait vite, et il s'efforçait de respirer lentement pour se calmer. Mais en vain. Nagakura observa Tetsu quelques instants, et sourit à Heisuke. Ils pouffèrent de rire, laissant Tetsu dans l'incompréhension. Un servante assez jeune vint répondre à la porte. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur indiqua la pièce où ils devaient se diriger. Heisuke fit glisser lentement la porte coulissante de la pièce, comme pour faire durer le suplice de Tetsu, ce qui semblait lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Il ouvrit finalement la porte, découvrant une pièce animée par trois geishas, dont Akesato, la tutrice de Saya. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en se faisant accueillir par les geishas, une par une. Akesato san posa son regard sur Tetsu et sourit. Elle se pencha pour lui parler.

-Si tu veux voir Saya, elle plie des kimonos dans la pièce au fond du couloir. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas se faire interrompre, mais vous méritez bien de vous revoir après tout ce temps!

Tetsu remercia Akesato par une révérance et dit à Heisuke et Nagakura qu'il allait voir Saya dans la pièce du fond. Il remercia chalereusement Akesato de sa bonté, et sortit de la pièce à la hâte. Il marcha à pas rapides vers le fond du couloir, et, lorsqu'arrivé à ladite pièce, il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit lentement la porte. Saya était dos à lui, et elle s'affairait à refermer une boîte à kimonos. Tetsu referma la porte. Le bruit qu'avait fait celle-ci en frappant son cadre fit sursauter Saya, qui se retourna vers Tetsu. Elle resta figée quelques instants. Puis elle sourit et s'élança vers Tetsu pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait parler, mais Tetsu savait qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, et cela lui fit du bien. Il se défit de son étreinte et s'adressa à elle.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué...

Saya sourit, prit la main de Tetsu, et écrivit de ses doigts sur la paume de celui-ci.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi... _

Le gamin sourit, rouge comme une betterave. Saya posa sa main sur l'oreille de Tetsu qui avait été blessée durant l'attaque qu'avait éffectué le Shinsen Gumi. Tetsu la rassura rapidement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà guéri. Je n'ai qu'une cicatrice mais elle se voit à peine.

Saya regarda tendrement son jeune ami et posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci. Un long silence. Le sourire de Tetsu avait disparu, celui de Saya également. Mais au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

-Tetsunosuke! Que ça fait longtemps! Tu en as mis du temps, dis-donc!

Hannah, la jeune amie de Saya, interrompit leur moment intime pour sauter au cou de Tetsu. Abasourdi, il répondit à cet accueil quelque peu réfléchi.

-Euh... Hannah... Je suis heureux également de te revoir...! Comment as-tu su que j'étais là?

-C'est Heisuke et Nagakura qui ont parlé de toi à Akesato. Je les ai entendus en passant devant leur chambre à thé. Tu n'aurais pas grandi un peu, toi?

-Possiblement... Je...

Hannah observa tour à tour Tetsu et Saya, qui étaient tout deux rouges et timides.

-Je vous ai dérangé, n'est-ce pas?

Saya et Tetsu se regardèrent.

-Pas du tout, lança-t-il. Non, vraiment...

Saya secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Hannah avait beau être une jeune fille crédule, elle savait qu'elle les avaient dérangés. Ils ne disaient cela que par pure politesse. Hannah se sentit soudain très mal de les avoir interrompus. Elle s'inventa une excuse pour les laisser à nouveau entre eux. Lorsque Hannah fût partie, Saya reprit la main de Tetsu.

_Suzu?_

Tetsu baissa les yeux. Saya releva le menton du jeune garçon pour qu'il la regarde. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans une pièce à proximité de celle où ils se situaient.

La jeune muette observa Tetsunosuke longuement, pendant qu'il partageait sa nuit entachée par le katana aiguisé à souhait...

_Flash back..._

Le matin se levait lentement sur les maisons du japon. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant si... Tetsu était encore ébranlé de ce qu'il avait vu, il y avait à peine quelques heures. Il tentait de chasser toutes ces pensées atroces de sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Le Shinsen Gumi avait pour tâche de nettoyer le bâtiment. Enlever tous ces corps inertes et glacés, pourtant couverts de sang encore chaud. Les yeux fermés ou clos, les membres du Chôshûs se faisaient transporter ailleurs. À un autre endroit. Un endroit où les murs n'étaient pas tapissés de sang. Un endroit où la vengeance et les katanas ne sont plus. Tetsu descendit les marches du palier pour aller au jardin arrière. Il le voyait, là, inerte, mais c'était comme si c'était normal. Yoshida sensei n'était plus. De là, les yeux immobiles du maître du clan Chôshûs pouvaient observer son corps couvert de sang, et sa gorge tranchée d'où le sang continuait de couler lentement, comme pour achever lentement le pyromane gisant sur le sol de pierre. Plus loin, la pointe de son katana coupée en même temps que son cou. Tetsu s'en approcha lentement. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers cet homme. Sa mort avait toujours été prévue. Il n'avait fait que la retarder en se cachant, tel un rat qui entend au loin les pas feutrés du félin affamé. Une brise vint souffler dans les cheveux du jeune samouraï. Il remit son katana dans son fourreau, mais au même moment, un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Suzu était à la sortie du jardin. Yoshida sensei gisant sur le sol, Tetsunosuke, son katana entaché par le sang... Tetsu jetta un dernier regard vers Suzu, puis il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment à l'odeur sanguinaire.

-Se... Sensei... murmura l'adolescent en marchant lentement vers son maître.

Il s'agenouilla près du corps de celui-ci.

-Votre tête manque, sensei... je...

Suzu se leva et alla chercher le sceau d'eau près du puits. Il nettoya son maître de tout ce sang, le menton frémissant, sous l'effet des larmes retenues. Il prit la tête de son maître et la nettoya à son tour.

-Sensei...

_Fin du flash back._

Saya était figée. Sans doute était-elle terrifée de ce que venait de lui témoigner Tetsu. Ou alors elle ne savait que faire. Un peu des deux, pensa l'adolescent. Saya se leva.

_Elle va partir, horrifiée de ce que j'ai fait..._ pensa Tetsu.

Mais Saya marcha vers Tetsu, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Puis, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tetsu resta figé. Elle déposa la tête du jeune garçon sur ses cuisses, sous l'effet satiné du kimono qu'elle portait. Saya avait souvent vu Akesato en faire de même lorsque ses clients voulaient se reposer. Elle regarda de haut son jeune ami, qui fermait peu à peu ses yeux noisette. Elle caressa ses cheveux lentement, pour le rassurer. Elle sentait le battement fébrile du coeur de Tetsunosuke. Peut-être ressentaient-ils ce même besoin de réconfort, pensa Saya. Peut-être avaient-ils tout deux besoin de quelqu'un sur qui ils pourraient toujours compter. L'avenir était incertain, mais ils savaient au moins une chose: ils avaient une personne qui les comprenait, malgré tout.

Le fait que Saya ne pouvait pas parler ne dérangeait pas Tetsu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Bien sûr, parfois il était nécessaire que Saya inscrive en lettres japonaises les pensées qu'elle voulait partager. Dans un monde où tout n'est que pensée et jamais n'est parole, vous êtes obligé, à un moment ou à un autre, de développer votre sens de l'écoute. Saya l'avait elle-même développé. Elle savait ce qu'avait besoin Tetsunosuke. Comment le rassurer. Comment lui témoigner qu'elle comprenait. Ce sens de la compréhension les avait en quelque sorte, rapprochés.

-Je me souviens, dis Tetsu en reprenant la parole, du jour où j'étais inquiet pour Ayu-nee. Tu as vu que je n'allais pas bien. Alors tu as fait ça. Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligée de me rassurer? Je veux dire: pourquoi veilles-tu sur moi sans cesse? Suis-je un fardeau?

Saya prit lentement la main de Tetsu et inscrivit:

_Non_

-Je suis désolé que tu te sentes obligée de me sauver sans cesse...

_Je n'y suis pas obligée _inscrivit-elle au creux de sa main.

À cet instant, Nagakura ouvrit la porte avec fracas, brisant leur intimité, comme l'avait fait Hannah. Tetsu se releva rapidement, s'efforçant de ne pas donner l'occasion à celui-ci de se moquer de lui.

-Navré de vous déranger, les tourtereaux, mais il faut s'en aller. Sinon Hijikata san va nous étriper.

Tetsu devint rouge en entendant ces deux mots: "les tourtereaux".

Heisuke arriva en renforts et, question d'illustrer leurs propos, feinta d'étrangler Nagakura.

-Tu vois le genre? dit Heisuke, continuant de secouer Nagakura.

-D'accord, Heisuke, je crois que tu peux arrêter, il a comprit.

Tetsu regarda Saya d'un air désolé. Celle-ci secoua la tête, pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Je... Je reviendrai bientôt pour te voir, si tu n'y vois pas d'objections...

Saya aquiesça en souriant.

-Je... À la prochaine...

-Tetsu, quand on dit qu'il faut y aller, c'est qu'il faut vraiment y aller, lança Heisuke sarcastiquement.

-Alors on se revoit, lança de nouveau Tetsu à Saya.

-Non mais il a quoi à la place des oreilles? demanda Heisuke à Nagakura, qui répondit.

-Des nouilles Wong Tong!

Heisuke aggrippa le colet de Tetsu et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, tandis que celui-ci continuait de sortir ses aux revoirs stupides.

-Je reviendrai bientôt! Au revoir! À la prochaine! Oh, attendez je l'ai déjà dit celui-là...

-Trop tard, Tetsu! lancèrent les deux comparses à leur jeune apprenti.

Au chemin du retour, ils discutèrent de leur soirée.

-Et c'est quoi cette manie de nous appeller les tourtereaux? Où tu vas chercher ça, Nagakura?!

-Non mais tu es vraiment aveugle, Chiot-kun!

-Aveugle de quoi? La vérité est présente, sous mes yeux: tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Nagakura!

Loin d'être impressionné, et encore plus loin d'être vexé, Nagakura prit cela en riant.

-Alors, aveugle de quoi?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? dit Nagakura.

-Un peu que je veux le savoir! Tu me dis que je suis aveugle, mais je vois tout! J'ai un oeil de Lynx, tu sauras!

-Ton oeil de Lynx aurait peut-être besoin de lunettes. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Saya t'aimait?!

Tetsu s'arrêta net.

-Saya... m'aime...? dit-il lentement, pour lui même.

-Ton oeil de Lynx en a prit un coup, hein?

Tetsu ne répondit pas à ce qui, d'habitude, l'aurait fait rager.

Heisuke s'approcha du jeune garçon ébranlé et cogna sur sa tête, comme à une porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

-Hellooo?! Il y a quelqu'un? L'amour appelle Tetsu!

-Non mais t'as pas fini?! explosa-t-il, écarta le bras de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? J'y connais rien aux filles, moi!

Nagakura et Heisuke se regardèrent avec un sourire espiègle. Ils tournèrent autour de lui d'un air taquin.

-Mais nous on y connait quelque chose! dit Nagakura.

-Même plus que quelque chose! renchérit Heisuke.

Et ils commencèrent à faire l'éloge de la féminité, de ses beautés "extérieures" jusqu'à sa beauté "intérieure". (La moins importante selon Heisuke)

-Non mais t'as pas honte de lui dire ça? dit Nagakura. Il faut lui dire ce que toutes les mères devraient dire à leurs enfants: la beauté est intérieure!

-Tu veux dire qu'on a eu un enfant? dit Heisuke en riant. Il continua à jouer le jeu. Nous sommes des mères comblées! Mais que dis-je?! Sur le point de défaillir sous le bonheur!! Avoir un petit garçon si adorable entre les mains!

-Un peu sot, soit, mais nous réussirons sans doute à lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'importance capitale qu'ont les femmes dans notre société. Vois-tu, Tetsunosukechou, les geishas sont un pilier central de notre chère ville...

Tetsu reprit la parole en explosant.

-Je ne vous parle pas des geishas qui font semblant de vous aimer!! Je parle de SAYA!!!!!!

Des gens s'étaient retournés sous les hurlements de Tetsu.

-Mais... esseya d'articuler Heisuke, ta Saya _va devenir _une geisha...

Tetsu, fou de rage, empoigna le col de Heisuke de toutes ses forces et le tira vers le bas pour le mettre au même niveau que son visage. Tetsu serra les dents et articula chaque mot pour que Heisuke les comprennent bien.

-Ne me dis plus jamais cela, compris Heisuke?

Il lâcha brusquement Heisuke, qui se fit jeter un regard noir par Nagakura. Tetsu s'éloignait déjà, en chemin seul vers le Dôjô.

-T'aurais pu lui épargner ce détail, il me semble...

-Mais je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité!

-Tu réagirais comment si la fille que tu aimes plus que tout était sur le point de devenir quelqu'un qui a pour travail de se faire courtiser par des hommes autres que toi?!

Tetsu était déjà assez loin de Heisuke et Nagakura pour ne plus les entendre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, lentement, pour faire durer l'agonie qu'il ressentait. Il n'ignorait pas que Saya allait devenir une geisha, à un moment ou à un autre, mais chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette perspective, son coeur semblait se briser en milles morceaux. Il aimait Saya. Mais il ignorait jusqu'à présent si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Le bonheur de celle-ci l'importait plus que tout. Il en savait assez sur les geishas pour dire que la plupart d'entre-elles n'étaient pas heureuses. Il voulait simplement que Saya puisse choisir qui elle voulait aimer... Il ne disait point cela en pensant à lui, car c'eût été très égoïste de vouloir qu'elle ne lui appartienne qu'à lui. Il voulait juste qu'elle vive comme elle le voulait...

Les gardes à l'entrée du Shinsen Gumi le reconnurent. Lorsque Tetsu eu passé son chemin, ils se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi Tetsunosuke avait les larmes aux yeux. Plus tard, Nagakura et Heisuke approchèrent du portail. Les gardes leur demandèrent pourquoi celui-ci était-il rentré en pleurant.

-Ce crétin que vous voyez là, commença Nagakura, a eu la brillante idée de rappeller à Tetsu que sa copine allait devenir geisha.

-Oh... dit l'un des gardes, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation.

-Mais je me suis excusé au moins cent fois, Naga! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?!

-Ne t'excuse pas à moi, sombre imbécile! Ce n'est pas moi que tu as blessé!!

-Oohh, dit Heisuke d'une voix visiblement faussement mielleuse. Alors tu veux que je m'excuses à un gamin de quinze ans. Je vois.

-Tu vois! Quand tu fais un effort, tu comprends bien!

Et ils se disputèrent sur le fait que Heisuke n'avait pas de cerveau. L'un disant que c'était faux, l'autre disant que c'était vrai.

Tetsu s'assit sur le porche et essuya ses larmes en regardant le ciel. Okita san vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé?

Tetsu explosa à nouveau.

-Non, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Je sais ce que vous croyez tous: le petit Tetsunosuke refuse de faire face à la vérité: sa copine va devenir geisha, et il est incapable de l'accepter. Vous avez sans doute raison. Peut-être que je suis incapable de voir la vérité en face. Mais je ne suis pas stupide: JE SAIS CE QUI ATTEND SAYA! Tetsu ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il aime: il a perdu ses parents, et il va bientôt perdre celle qu'il aime le plus au monde. À chaque jour, je sens mon univers déraper sous mes pieds. Quelqu'un s'en rend-t-il compte?! Bien sûr que non! Et le pire: vous croyez tous que j'ignore les faits, alors que je ne peux arrêter de m'en souvenir, le matin, quand je regarde autour de moi et que je vois le placard dans lequel je dors. Je me dis alors que je ne suis plus chez moi, chez mes parents, et que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Vous n'êtes tous que des hypocrites! Et ça, je m'en rends bien compte.

Tetsu se leva dans l'intention de partir. Mais Okita le retena en lui tenant le poignet.

-Nous avons peut-être tort. Peut-être que nous t'avons mal jugé. Mais le plus grand tort dans tout cela, c'est que tu laisses tes malheurs gâcher ton avenir. Et ça, nous le savons tous très bien. Peut-être que tu crois que cela nous amuse, de te voir te morphondre sur toi-même. Mais détrompe-toi. Hijikata san a fait son possible pour t'éloigner des atrocités que nous subissons. Mais tu vois tout noir. Bien sûr, Saya ne sera jamais entièrement tienne...

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mienne: je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais c'est dur de faire comprendre cela à des hommes qui ont pour métier de tuer.

Sur ce, Tetsu s'éloigna et alla s'enfermer dans son placard. Qu'il en voie un seul ouvrir cette porte avant lui...


	2. Colère

-Tetsunosuke?

Tetsu fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son frère aîné.

-Je sais que tu es là. Si tu n'y étais pas, on t'entendrait crier de partout.

Tetsu ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement drôle. En fait, il ne trouvait rien de drôle ce matin-là. La veille avait été une soirée catastrophique, et Tetsu n'avait qu'une envie : rester planqué dans ce placard qui sentait les pieds. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait quitté. Mais quelques minutes après que Tatsu ne soit parti, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Susumu était venu de sa voix ferme et haut placée.

-Encore caché Ichimura? Tu n'en as pas marre de fuir? Je croyais que l'attaque de Chôshûs t'avait servie de leçon, mais apparemment tu fais encore ta scène.

Tetsu s'efforçait de ne pas réagir, mais la colère lui montait à la tête plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il imaginait bien Susumu, riant de lui en lui lançant toutes les choses blessantes qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais ce qui rendait Tetsu plus en colère, c'était que Susumu avait raison. Il en avait marre de fuir. Marre de passer pour un trouillard. Alors il ouvrit subitement la porte, découvrant un Susumu qui avait déjà planifié son coup pour le faire sortir. Tetsu lui sauta à la gorge et le plaqua au sol. Il lui donna un féroce coup de poing sur la joue gauche et se releva, haletant de colère, laissant Susumu se dégager pour se relever.

-Tu es content? Ça t'a fait du bien? J'ai toujours le moyen de te faire sortir de tes gonds, Tetsunosuke, ne le nie pas.

-Tu as raison, ajouta Tetsu. Ça m'a fait du bien.

Il partit les poings serrés se défouler au Dôjô.


End file.
